Grand Theft Auto:Shadow
by ShadowMMX
Summary: This story takes place a year after the events of Gta III. Mark Shadow Raze has just made it back from vice city to be with his girlfriend Katie. But things get rough when the yakuza's ask him for a favor. A favor that could get him and Katie killed
1. Shadows Last job

**Grand theft auto: Shadow**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Grand theft auto, or any thing related to Rockstar games. If I did, I would be rich by now. So stop calling me!  
  
**Mark "Shadow" Raze.**

Age 26: A former hitman for the Leone family who left Liberty city to lead a better life outside of the Mafia. Earned the name "Shadow" for his stealth. He was the top assassin in Liberty city.  
  
**Katie Lin Kwan.**

Age 24: Raze's Girlfriend. The daughter of a former Triad gang leader who was killed in a Diablo drive by. She now lives with her mother and brother in the Shoreside projects.  
  
**Ratfink.**

Age 52: A hustler who has lived in Liberty city since the 70's. He somehow knows a lot of info on all the gangs and crime in Liberty. Making him the perfect stool pigeon.  
  
**Asuka.**

Age unknown: Asuka somehow survived being shot by Catalina. After being in a coma for 8 months she had resumed leadership of the Yakuza's in Liberty city.  
  
**Yaz.**

Age 20: Asuka's top assassin. The only hitman in Liberty city to succeed Raze. He never uses guns. His only weapon is a Japanese samurai sword. Known as the silent killer, no one has herd him speak and lived to tell about it.  
  
Note: _Italics_ are thoughts.  
  
Chapter-1: Shadow's last job.  
  
Salvatore's gentlemen's club, Liberty city. 2 years before the Cochrane Dam massacre.  
  
Salvatore Leone sits in his chair watching the clock, when a young, Black/Caucasian man in his mid 20's with black hair and a ponytail with two strands hanging in front, and blue eyes, wearing black jeans, and a motorcycle jacket walks into the room. Salvatore stands up and walks over to him.  
  
"Well if it isn't my favorite cleaner. How you doing sonny?"

"I'm doing pretty cool Mr. Leone," said the stranger.

"From what I heard from Toni and Luigi, you made them Diablo's look like Jackasses."

"Now you know why they call me shadow sir."  
  
As both men walk over to the lounge chairs, Luigi walks in from the back room.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Marcus Raze. Nice job you did on them Diablo's Kid."

"Thanks Lu," replied Raze giving Luigi a thumbs up. "Do you have any other work for me before I retire Mr. Leone?"

"Just one more sonny. There's a car by the gas station in Trenton. Inside is a suitcase. Take the car and deliver the case to this address in Hepburn heights. The guy I'm sending it to is going to get a bang out of it if you know what I mean. After you deliver the package, take the car to the crusher to get rid of any evidence," said Salvatore handing Raze a piece of paper.

"No problem sir," said Raze as he stood up from his chair. "I'll let you know when I'm finished."  
  
Just as Raze left the room, Luigi and Don Salvatore exchanged looks.  
  
"I'm going to miss that kid Salvatore," said Luigi.

"This better work Luigi or you're going to make headline news in the obituaries," replied Salvatore. (A/N: Does this sound familiar?)

"Chunky" Lee Chong's noodle stand. Chinatown.  
  
As Mark Raze stood at the noodle stand, He began to wonder; what would it be like if he was never a hitman? He walks over to the noodle stand and orders a bowl. When his cell phone rings. He picks it up.  
  
"Hello?"

"Mark it's me," answers a young woman.

"Hey Katie are you alright," replies Raze. "You sound a little upset. What's wrong?"

"We need to talk Mark. Can you meet me by the train station on the waterfront in Chinatown?"

Raze hesitates for a second and replies, "O.k. sweetie, I'll be there in a little bit."

Katie sits on a bench next to the steps by the train station. She is wearing a long blue skirt and a white blouse with a black overcoat. She has black strait hair that goes down to the center of her back and Aqua blue eyes. It's around 4:00 and the sun is beginning to set. She stares into the sunset with a sad look on her face.  
  
_I don't know how this is going to affect our relationship, but I can't pretend that I'm not afraid anymore_.  
  
Just then, a black Diablo stallion drives up and out steps Mark Raze. He walks over to Katie and sits next to her.  
  
"Hey Katie. Are you feeling o.k.?"

"I'm feeling alright Mark, but we really need to talk about us." replied Katie.

"What's wrong?"

"It's this Job you have with the Leone's. I'm afraid for you Marcus. I wake up every night wondering that something has happened to you." She stands up and walks towards the edge of the waterfront. "I don't think I can continue our relationship together. Not as long as you're with the Mafia."

"I know that your concerned Kate. That's why I'm leaving the Mafia."

Katie turns around and looks at Mark in surprise. "You're Leaving," she asks.

He walks over to her and lays his hands on her shoulders. "Yes. I have one more job to do first and then I'm out for good." Then we will be able to leave Liberty city like we always talked about. We can go to anywhere we want to."

Katie then lays her hands on Marks face and Kisses him. "Just promise me that you will be careful Marcus."

Mark and Katie make eye contact at this point. He holds her by the waist and brings her in for a hug. As they hug, tears start to run from Katie's eyes.  
  
"I have to go now Katie. I'll see you tonight," says Mark. "I love you."

"I love you too Marcus," replies Katie as she gives him one last lingering kiss.  
  
They part. Katie heads back to Chinatown and Mark leaves in his stallion. He heads for Harwood.  
  
As Mark drives up to the gas station, He then wonders if this whole thing is a set up. He waits in the car for a moment then pulls out his cell phone from out of his jacket and calls 8-ball.  
  
"Hello?" "Hey 8-ball, It's Shadow." "Hey brother, what's up?" "I'm doing cool bro. Hey listen, did Salvatore call you to build a bomb or something?" "Yeah, as a matter of fact he did. He had me build a car bomb for a Patriot. Had me park it by the gas station in Harwood man. Why what's going on dawg?"  
  
Mark takes a look at the patriot sitting at the curb by the gas station.  
  
"Hey listen. That patriot wouldn't happen to be bluish green, would it," He asks. "As a matter a fact it is green," replies 8-ball.  
  
Raze sits in silence for a moment. _Why that senile son of a bitch. He set me up_.  
  
"Listen Up 8-ball, I need you to do something for me." "What's up brother?" "Meet me outside the gas station and bring one of your bombs with you."  
  
An hour later, the patriot explodes. A crowed gathers to see the commotion. Among the crowd are a couple of guys in black suits. They walk over to a Mafia sentinel and enter the backseat. One Pick up the car phone and dials up a number.  
  
"Hey this is Anthony. Tell Mr. Leone that our little friend is history. "  
  
Chinatown apartments, the next day.  
  
Katie is awakened by the doorbell. She sits up in bed and looks to her right. The right side of the bed is empty. She feels a cold chill move down her spine and a hard feeling in her heart, fearing the worst. _Marcus._ She gets out of bed and walks over to her dresser and slips on a nightgown and robe. Then heads out of the bedroom and towards the front door as the bell rings a second time. She opens the door. It's 8-ball.  
  
"8-ball, what are you doing here," she cried. "And where's Mark?" "Hey Katie. Mark told me to give you this." He hands her a small folded piece of paper. "He said that you would understand." Then he left.  
  
Katie walked towards the couch. She opens the folded piece of paper and reads the letter.  
  
Katie,  
By the time you read this, I will be gone from liberty city. I didn't come home because I was supposed to be dead at the time. Don Salvatore set me up and tried to kill me, but I saw through his plan and made it look like he killed me. Sadly, it also meant that I have to leave town. I couldn't take you with me because it might put you in danger. In fact, I don't think Chinatown is safe anymore either. What I need you to do is head towards Shoreside Vale and stay with your Mother in Pike creek. You will be safe there. Don't worry, I asked 8-ball to look after you while I'm gone. I know that you wanted to leave Liberty city with me too. But right now, I may risk putting you in danger. Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. I'm going to stay with my cousin in Vice City. Just until things cool down. I'll call you as soon as I get there. I'll come back for you some day.  
I love you.  
Marcus  
  
Tears start to pore out of Katie's eyes as she feels her heart crumble into nothing. And as she sits there on the couch of the apartment, Somewhere in the skies, aboard a 747, Marcus Raze stars out of the window wonders if he made the right choice.  
  
This is my first Fanfiction story ever. I wrote this because I felt bad that the main guy in GTAIII killed Maria at the end. It was sad. Funny, but sad. Please read and review and no flames please. Tell me what you guys think. Until next time GTA fans.


	2. Return to liberty city

Chapter-2: Return to Liberty city.

Vice city, 2 years later.

It's been two years since Marcus Raze left Liberty city. Six month since the Cochrane Dam Massacre, along with the Assassination of Mafia Don Salvatore Leone. Somewhere on the top floor of the ocean heights apartment complex, Marcus Raze is staring outside his bedroom window. He wonders about everything back home. A lot has happened back in Liberty City since the day he left. It was all over the news about six months ago. A lone unidentified gunman single handedly took on and wiped out the Columbian drug cartel, and then he simply disappeared along with an unidentified female. Furthermore, the leader of the Yakuza's, Asuka Kasin was found shot in a construction site in Newport. She was then rushed to a hospital where she remained in a coma for about six months. During that time, Raze has been working in a local auto shop fixing cars. Of course he has also kept in touch with Katie. She has not forgotten about Mark. And he has not forgotten about her. He has called her almost every day to let her know how he's doing. 8-ball has also done his part on making sure that nothing happened to Katie while Mark was gone. Although, spending time in Vice City has not helped much for Mark. He is in a state of unrest. Trying hard to stay out of site of any criminal activity. Knowing that most of the criminals in Vice City work for Tommy Vercetti. Even going as far to changing his name for a while. Now that Don Salvatore is dead, Mark feels that it is time to return to the life he left in Liberty city. His suitcase is packed, and he has left his job in the Pay "N" Spray, and now he prepares to say good bye to the life he has lead here in Vice City.

Escobar International Airport.

A taxi cab arrives in front of the airport. Out steps Mark Raze. He is wearing his usual black jeans, black motorcycle jacket with white t-shirt. He stands in front of the entrance, facing towards the rest of Vice City. He wonders how everything's changed back home.

"Excuse me brother," Says the Cuban cab driver handing Mark his suitcase. "That will be about $24.76 sir."

"No problem bro." replied Mark as he paid the cabby.

With two years in Vice City forever behind him, Marcus Raze heads towards terminal-4 when he is stopped halfway by Old Auntie Poulet.

"Leaving so soon without saying goodbye Marcus?"

"Nice to see you too Miss Poulet," replied Mark.

"You have a lot on your mind son."

Mark turns towards the windows. "Yeah. I'm feeling a little hesitant. Part of me doesn't want to leave."

"Why don't you stay here then if you don't want to leave," asks Miss Poulet.

"Because I have to go back.....for her."

"Oh I see. It's about a girl."

Mark tilts his head down and sighs.

"Yeah. She means a lot to me. I would be an idiot not to care about someone like her."

"If you care about the girl so much, don't let anything else get in your way."

"Thanks Miss Poulet," replies Mark with a smile.

"You're welcome Marcus. Just watch yourself around them Yakuza's."

"What are you...." replies Mark as he turns around with a confused look on his face.

To his surprise, Auntie Poulet was nowhere to be seen.

_What did she mean by that?_ Wondered Mark as he grabbed his suitcase. _Oh well, It's probably nothing._

With that last thought buried in the back of his head, Marcus Raze Heads for terminal-4. His next stop, Liberty City.

Pike creek, Liberty city.

Katie sits by the window of her apartment that she shares with her mother and brother. The weather outside is Cold and rainy. No sign of sunlight at all. As the air around her becomes even colder, Katie reminisces about how she and Mark used to spend time on the Portland shores. It wasn't to long ago before he left that she told him that she loved him.

It was about three and a half years before. It was summertime and they were spending time walking down the beach. After a while they sat down in the just a few feet from the tide line to watch the sunset. They sat there in silence, shoulder to shoulder. While the sun slowly began to set, Mark decided to break the silence.

"Katie?"

"Yes," She replied.

"Do you ever wonder about what's going to happen to us?" He asked her. "I mean, do you think that we will always be together?"

Katie gives him a small look of concern.

"What do you mean," she asks.

"I mean do you ever wonder that we may break up?"

Katie takes Mark by his left hand and looks him straight in the eyes.

"Mark, I know that you have problems in your life, and I know that being with you is hard, knowing that you work for the Leone family, but you can't let any of that interfere with our relationship. I Love you Marcus, and I'll never let anything get in the way of our relationship."

Mark tilts his head down a bit and closes his eyes. Then he looks back up at Katie.

"I love you two Katie and I'm not going to let anything happen to us."

He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a necklace. It has a black string and a Square pendant with a Chinese symbol in the center of it.

"My mother gave me this just before she died. She told me that it means faith. I think that she would like you to have it."

Mark puts the pendant in Katie's hands and closes it. Katie looks up at him and smiles.

"Mark I can't keep this," she replies

"I don't need it anymore. Besides, I have you to help me keep the faith."

And with that, Katie leans over towards Mark and kisses him.

As the flashback ends, Katie looks down at the pendant that Mark gave her. As she does, she thinks of him. _Come back soon Mark. I miss you. _

Public storage, Staunton Island.

A Taxi cab stops out in front of the front gate. Out steps Mark Raze. He pays the cabbie and walks over to the front desk.

"I'm here to pick up my car."

The clerk looks up at him and replies, "Ok, which locker is it in?"

"Locker 278 I believe."

"Ok, here's the key. Bring the key back to the front desk when you're finished. "

The clerk Hands Raze the key and Raze walks down the walkway towards Locker 278. He pulls up the door and Inside sits his diablo stallion. Left just the way it was before he left Liberty City. He pulls out a key and unlocks the door. He sits in the car for a brief period of time. _Man it feels good to be back in this car, _he thought as he pulled out of the storage locker. He turns the locker key in to the desk clerk and heads for Pike creek. As he turns the corner a young Asian man in a Japanese School uniform Eyes the car Raze is driving. He Smiles and begins to walk in the opposite direction towards a white limousine. He gently knocks on the window. Out steps a young Asian woman who looks like she's in her late 20's. She's no other then Asuka. Leader of the Kasen clan of the Yakuza's.

"So the Legendary Shadow has returned. Keep an eye on him Yaz. We may need his services soon."

That's it for chapter two Folks. I would like to thank the people that took the time to read my story. I'm really coming along with the plot and I hope that I didn't screw up this chapter. Let me know how it is. Later.


	3. Catching up

Chapter 3: Catching up.

New note: dialogue in a different language.

8 Ball's auto shop, Harwood

Since the Cochrane Dam Massacre, 8 Ball has gone legit and closed down his bomb shop. He now spends his time working on cars, and occasionally keeping his promise to Mark by looking out for Katie since he's been gone. Today, he's just working on cars. Today is a little different though; because he's about to get a special customer.

Marcus Raze drives up in his Diablo Stallion as he passes Easy credit Autos. He pulls up into the driveway of 8 Ball's garage. 8 Ball looks up from the car engine he was working on and he shakes his head in disbelief as he recognizes the man who steps out of the car in question.

"Aw man, I don't believe it. Shadow."

"Hey 8 Ball, long time no see hermano," replies Mark.

The two men exchange hugs and handshakes as they both get reacquainted.

"Damn man, when did you get back?"

"Not too long ago brother," replied Mark as he walked over to the car that 8 Ball was working on." What's this, a Dodge Charger 1970?"

"Close, it's a 1971. I've been fixing it up since old Salvatore made the obituaries."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Any Idea on who killed the old fossil?

"Yeah, some dude who used to work for old Salvatore," said 8 Ball as he walked over to his toolbox. "Rumor has it; he's the same guy that was behind the Cochran Dam massacre."

"Man that must have been a real fireworks display," replied Mark.

"Yeah, you could see it all the way from the projects in Shoreside. That reminds me. Have you seen your girl yet?"

"Nah, not yet. I figured that I'd come see you and se what was going on in Portland before I went to Shoreside. Speaking of which, what's up with the mafia activity?"

"The Leone's have split town and Moved on to Los Santos, and the triads are still running china town. The Ferellies run Saint Marks now. So you're going to have to lay low if you're going to stay here. Oh yeah, if you want to know anything else, head for West Belleville park and find a guy with a Limp named Joe Fink."

"Ratfink," Mark Said.

"You know him," Replied 8 Ball.

"I gave him the limp," said Mark as he smiled.

"Anyway, talk to him if you need any inside scoop on this city. If the mayor so much as pissed in the river, he'd know about it."

"I'll remember that," replied Mark. "So, how's Katie holding up? I haven't talked to her since the day before I left Vice City."

"She doing alright," replied 8 Ball. She hasn't been the same since you left town. She's been kind of down lately.

"Yeah I can't believe I just left her like that." Mark turns towards the far end of the garage. "Then again, I had a good reason for doing it."

8 Ball walks over and puts his hand on Mark's shoulder. "Dude, you need to stop hanging around here and go see your girl."

"I guess your right. I'll see you later 8 Ball."

"Be seeing you Shadow."

"Later."

Marcus Raze heads back into his Stallion and 8 Ball continues to work on his car. The two men give each other one last wave as Mark drives back down the driveway, and into the street. With his meeting with 8 Ball now over, he now heads towards Shoreside vale. To meet with the one person he cares about.

_Katie, I'm coming home._

Kenji's Casino, Staunton Island.

Asuka sits on a bench in a garden located on a balcony in the back of the building feeding the pigeons. She's wearing a light grey kimono. The look on her face displays sadness. As if she's mournful.

_It's been almost six month since my brother was killed, and I still feel remorse. If only Mother were still around. She always knew how to make things better._

Just then, the young Schoolboy looking assassin Known as Yaz exits the casino and walks over to Asuka. He's holding a Japanese sword and is accompanied by a tall Caucasian man in glasses and a black suit, holding a suitcase.

"You're late Mr. Rosenberg. I do not tolerate tardiness." Says Asuka as she tosses some birdseed towards the edge of the pond.

"Sorry, but the traffic in this town blows," replies Rosenberg.

(Authors Note: This guy is not Ken Rosenberg from the Vice city videogame. This is his brother John who's from up state.)

"Do you have what I asked for?"

"Yes I do" replies Rosenberg.

He opens up his suitcase and pulls out a file folder. He hands it to Asuka Who opens it and begins reading the file inside.

"Now so far this is all that we have on Marcus Raze. He's suspected in three mafia killings, never been convicted. Has a grudge with the Ferellie brothers for a business deal that went bad with the Leone family, then he disappeared two years ago. He's highly skilled in martial arts, and all kinds of weapons. He also has a girlfriend who lives in Pike creek."

Asuka then stand up and faces Rosenberg. "Who else knows about Raze's return," she replies.

"No one else but us," replies Rosenberg

"Good," says Asuka. "Let's keep it that way. Have a couple of our men follow Him. I don't want our future employee to get hurt until we need him.

Katie's Apartment, Pike creek.

Katie Kwan is in the kitchen fixing dinner. It's around 6:00 and the city has become quieter. Her mother is sitting on the living room couch reading. Katie's brother Chang is on the far end of the couch typing on his laptop computer. As she is almost through cocking the pasta, when there's a knock on the door.

"Hey Sis, can you get that," Asks Chang.

"You're closest to the door Chang, and can't you see I'm busy cooking?" She replies.

Chang and Katie's mother looks up from her book, and straight at Chang.

Get off you're ass and get the door. She said to him in Chinese.

"Alright, Alright I'm going."

Chang sat his Laptop on the coffee table, and headed for the front door. He looks through the peephole and sees a young, Black/Caucasian male in a black motorcycle jacket, short black hair and blue eyes. Chang cracks the door just enough for him to get a good look at the unexpected visitor.

"Uh, may I help you sir?"

"Don't give me that innocent look Chang. You know who I am." Replies Mark.

Recognizing the sound of his voice, Katie rushes towards the door, pushing Chang towards the direction of the couch. She opens the front door all the way and stands just a foot of the doorway, looking at Mark as if she had seen a ghost. Mark on the other hand stands there with his hands in his pants pockets and stairs into her eyes with a look of curiosity. Wondering how she felt at that particular moment. Mrs. Kwan looks in the doorway and looks at Mark as both he and Katie stand in the doorway with only a few feet between the two of them. She has a look of concern on her face as she wonders how this reunion between her daughter and her would be son in law was going to turn out. _So after two years, he finally shows up. This ought to be interesting._ She thinks to herself.

"Hello Kate," says Mark Breaking there silence.

Katie doesn't say a word. Just gives him the same look she's been giving him since she opened the door. Then after a moment of silence, Katie walks out of the apartment, closing the front door in the process. Chang walks over to the front door of the living room and puts his ear to the door. Just then out of nowhere, he gets hit in the head by a large dictionary. The force of the book sends him flying across the other side of the room.

Let them talk alone Chang, Yells Mrs. Kwan.

Chang sits up from the floor rubbing his head and replies, "Damn mom, did you have to hit me so hard?"

She replies with, Serves you right you jerk.

Outside in the hallway, Katie and Mark are still apparently standing in silence. Then after about a couple of minutes of complete silence, Mark Speaks.

"I know that I haven't called in a while. But I really haven't had anything to say. To tell you the truth I..."

His statement is then interrupted by Katie grabbing him by his face and kissing him. With no objections what so ever, he falls into the kiss, placing his hands around her waist. After a few minutes of making out in the hallway the couple breaks the kiss and they stand in the middle of the hallway holding each other. Katie looks up at Mark with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Oh Mark, I... I've missed you."

"I missed you too Katie," he replied.

"What took you so long," asks Katie. "Salvatore Leone been dead for at least six months."

"I realize that, but I had to make sure that it was safe enough for me to come back," he replied.

Katie breaks the hold and punches him in the arm.

"Took you long enough."

"How's Chang and you're Mother," he asks Katie.

"There doing ok. We were just about to have dinner."

"Just in time," replies Mark. "Lets eat!"

Reunited for the first time in two years, Mark and Katie both walk back into the apartment when they are greeted by Mrs. Kwan.

"It's about time you came back Marcus. I was wondering if you actually cared for my daughter."

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Kwan," replies Mark with a small chuckle. "Hey, since when could you speak English?"

"Since old Don Salvatore said sayonara," she replied. "Anyway, it's good to see you again son."

"Likewise."

"So what's on the menu," He asks.

"I hope you all like Cajun Spaghetti." says Chang standing by the stove.

"Why," replies Mark.

"Because the Sauce is burnt."

Katie's eyes widened as she rushes to the stove. And looks in the pot where the spaghetti sauce was once was.

"Oh my god, my dinner is ruined," she yells in hysterically.

"Aw it's not that bad," says Chang. "Put some water in it and pop it in the microwave for about a couple of minutes, it'll be as good as new."

"Chang, just shut up," replies Katie.

"This calls for a pizza. I'll call round table," Says Mark. _I've only been back for Five hours and already I'm calling for Pizza. Man, what's this world coming to?"_

As Katie sits at the table in pity that her dinner is ruined, Mark calls for a pizza while Chang and Mrs. Kwan try to cheer her up. Outside Yaz stands in the middle of the sidewalk just outside of the building. He looks up at the 5th floor and smiles. Then he turns around and hops on a black Kawasaki motorcycle. He gives one last look at the building and drives off.

I bet your all wondering what's the deal with Yaz. I plan on telling his origin in a later chapter. So keep a look out. Also I like to thank all the people that took the time to review my story. Thanks guys and see you guys later. I'll have chapter 4 up real soon, so keep a look out. Until then, peace out.


	4. Uneasy adjustments

Chapter 4: Uneasy adjustments

Katie's Apartment. Morning

A few days had passed since Mark came back to Liberty city. He had to sleep on the couch because Katie's mother wouldn't allow them to sleep in the same room together. Something about giving Chang bad ideas since Chang was still in high school. Of course, sleeping on the couch was the least of Mark's worries. He had to find a Job; A task that would prove difficult. As he sat at the kitchen table, looking through the classifieds, Marcus Raze searches for the one job that would last him long enough for him to find a new place for him and Katie; Preferably an apartment in Cedar grove. He came across a couple of want ads for Love media, but he passed on it because he thought working in a radio station would not go with him keeping a low profile and all.

_Man, finding a job isn't as easy as I thought it would be, _thought Mark.

Katie walks into the kitchen and finds Mark at the table. She's wearing icy blue pajamas with a matching robe. She rested her arms around Mark's neck and rested her head on top of his.

"Find anything that you can use," she asked.

"Not really," he replied. "Just a lot of ad's."

"Just keep trying Mark. You'll find something."

"Thanks Kate," replies Mark. "Anyway, what are you doing up so early? It's only 9:37."

"I have to go to work in an hour," Katie replies.

"Can't you just stay home today?"

Katie looks at him with a "You got to be kidding" type look.

"I'm just kidding, just kidding. I think I'm going to make my way over to Staunton Island. I have an old friend that I need to talk to."

"Just be careful Mark," Katie replies.

Kenji's Casino: Staunton Island

Yaz walks into the garden without his sword. He looks around and finds Asuka on the far end of the garden Meditating. He walks over to her and she stands up slowly. He gives her a solemn bow and she tilts her head towards him. He then gives her a piece of paper telling her all about what Mark has been doing since he came back to Liberty city.

Where he's been, who he's been talking to, everything.

"It seems that Raze is trying to leave behind the life he once lead," says Asuka with a sinister type voice. "It's almost heartbreaking that we have to spoil it for him now. Take some men and follow him. Bring him back here so that he and I can have a little chat."

Yaz gives Asuka a solemn bow. Then he turns towards the door and leaves.

West Belleville Park.

A small crowd has gathered by the park benches. Sitting on the bench is a man who appears to be in his late 40's wearing a brown trench coat and a top hat. On the other side of the bench sits Marcus Raze wearing his usual black motorcycle jacket. In between the both of them is a checker board. On Mark's side, the red checkers have dominated the black checkers. All that is left is a single Black checker. The Man in the coat looks up at Raze and gives him a look of conceding. Then the crowd starts to drift away from the two gentlemen.

"It look's like I won again Fink," says Mark.

"The only reason you won that was because I missed that triple jump," replied Ratfink.

"Bull. I had you cornered."

"What do you want Raze. You didn't just come here to play checkers did you? I know you better then that."

Mark clears the checker board and puts the materials back in the box.

"I need you to tell me what happened in this city for over the past six months. I have bits and pieces from 8-ball, but if I need to know anything else he said to see you."

"I guess he was right to send you to me. Well you better reset the checker board, because you're in for a long haul." Replies Fink.

After a couple of hours of explanations from Ratfink, Raze leaves him with two dollars. As he leaves the park entrance and walks towards his Stallion, he notices a man on a Kawasaki motorcycle wearing a black helmet and a matching school uniform looking at him from down the street.

_Now what's this all about? _Mark thought to himself.

The unknown biker jets off leaving Mark alone with his thoughts. He then gets in his car and drives off.

Love Media radio station.

Katie sits at the front desk reading some forms. Since the disappearance of Donald Love, The entire office has been busy with the changes. The staff is a little tense with the F.B.I. Investigating the entire building. It was believed that Love was the one responsible for the Yakuza/Columbian gang war. And now the feds are investigating the whole company, to see if anyone else had anything to do with it. As Katie sits at her desk next to the executive office, D.J. Lazlow walks by.

"Hey Lazlow, Have you seen Toni," She asks.

"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday," He replies. "Are you feeling alright Katie, you look different."

"I'm fine, Lazlow." She says. "Thank you for asking. Oh did you hear about Michael Hunt?"

"Yeah, I heard that He's retiring." Replies Lazlow as he leans over Katie's desk. "Are you going to the retirement Party?"

"I don't know yet. I'll let you Know If I am."

"O.k., I'll see you later then Katie," Says Lazlow.

"Bye"

Katie Picks up a small stack of papers from the top of her desk and Puts them in a File folder. She then starts to put them in the desk drawer when the phone rings. She answers it.

"Hello, Love media." She says.

"Katie, its Mr. Davis. Will you come to my office?"

"Right away, Mr. Davis."

A Few Minutes pass and Katie walks through the office doors of Love media chairman Wilson Davis.

"Hello Katie," He says. "Have a seat."

"Thank you," She replies.

"Now Ms. Kwan, in resent events of the Federal investigation on love media, I have begun my own Inquiry to the involvements of Mr. Love and the Cartel/Yakuza gang war. Don't worry this Does not affect you. I just want to know if you have noticed anything strange before Donald Loves Disappearance."

Katie sits with her head tilted down just a little bit.

"There was this Man that used to come around the office quite frequently. He was sort of quiet and he was wearing a black Jacket and green cargo pants." She said. "He looked like the same man that robbed the bank a few months before the Dam incident."

"I see. Do you remember anything else," asks Mr. Davis.

"No, Mr. Davis."

"O.k., thank you for your time Katie. You may leave."

Katie leaves the Executive office and heads back to her desk.

_I have a really bad feeling that something is going to happen. _She thinks to herself.

**Liberty City shopping center**

Mark stand in the jewelry store staring into the display case. He's been standing there since he left the park. He then eyeballs a small silver ring with a small Diamond on it.

"I'll take that one sir," says Mark pointing to the ring through the glass."

"Would you like it gift wrapped sir," asks the Jeweler.

"No thank you sir," replies Mark.

Mark pays the Jeweler and walks out the store he proceeds outside the center and walks around the corner, into an ally where his stallion is parked. He places his bags in the trunk when suddenly he is ambushed from behind by four Japanese men led by Yaz the Assassin. he is able to fight off two of them before the third one hits him in the back of the head with a wooden baton. Mark falls to the ground and he takes one last look at Yaz before he looses consciousness.

Hey guys, Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a lot of work to do in school and I was having trouble with the end of this chapter. Let me know what you think.

Oh and I like to say thanks to the following people who reviewed

Kdogthefirst

Sadistic Fox

Nodogg063

Scoutzknivez

Thanks you. Peace out y'all


End file.
